A New Beginning
by larai6816
Summary: With the final battle over, Kagome goes thru the well expecting to go back home. Instead the well leads her to a new world, with new adventures and a new beginning with the Naruto gang. Pairings undecided.
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

Here is chapter 1 of A New Beginning. Let me know what you think!

Ages:

Kagome: 16

Rookie 9: 16

I have an idea for the pairings, but what do you guys think?!

I DO NOT own any Naruto or Inuyasha characters!

**Chapter 1**

"Where… Where am I?"

Kagome looked up, being blinded by light. Deciding to try and move, she tested by lifting her arms.

"Oww!" Turning to look at her arm, her eyes immediately widen. Blood.

_What happened…?_

She then looks over her body. Scrapes, bruises, and scratches litter her body. Thankfully, she wasn't wearing her uniform, but her usual miko garments, with blue instead of red to match her sapphire eyes.

Looking around, she noticed where she was.

_The well!_

FLASHBACK:

_"Naraku! This is it!"_

_He is too weak to move now… this is my chance!_

_Grabbing her last arrow, she aims then fires. "HIT THE MARK!"_

_The arrow flew past her fingers, aimed directly for Naraku's heart._

_It hit!_

_"NOO DAMN YOU MIKO! I WILL NOT BE DESTROYED SO EASILY!"_

_Not even seconds after, his body was disintegrated, the ashes mixing in the dirt that he once stood on._

_"It's over…"_

_Looking around, she only noticed a blood covered field, her friends unconscious and badly beaten. They were only unconscious because Naraku summoned demons that once they were killed, miasma leaked out of their bodies. Kagome was the only one to purify the miasma around her._

_Rushing over to her friends, Kagome began healing Sango and Miroku. She noticed Sesshomaru nearby and healed him as well._

_"Thank you miko… I am forever in your debt."_

_"Anytime Lord Sesshomaru, that's what friends are for."_

_Looking up to the sky, Kagome lets one tear fall from her face._

_"Inuyasha, I hope you are happy with Kikyo."_

_"Miko," Sesshomaru interrupted her thoughts "Are you going to stay here?"_

_"No, Sesshomaru. Even though Naraku killed my family… I have to go back to take care of the shrine."_

_"You are always welcomed back. You are like a sister to me… Thank you." Leaning down to Kagome's level, Sesshomaru places a small kiss on her forehead._

_Flashing Sesshomaru a quick smile, she positions herself on the rim of the well. "Lord Sesshomaru, tell everyone I love them and will always think of them."_

_"I will." Turning away from Kagome, he says one last thing as she is slipping down "Be safe Lady Kagome."_

FLASHBACK END:

"Did it not work…? I should be in the well house."

Deciding to get out of the old dusty well, she begins climbing.

_Ah man I am sore! Almost there, keep going Kagome!_

When she reached the top, she fell onto the soft grass.

_ Made it!_

Her mind began to drift.

_ No! I need to stay awake!_

Her vision began to blur. She noticed four figures walking towards her.

_Maybe… They can help me!_

Before she could move an inch or say one word, her eyes closed shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"He's late!" A blond boy yelled.

"Naruto! Stop yelling! He is always late."

"But Sakura! We invited him to a picnic so we can hang out together! And he's late!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Dobe, shut up."

Sakura jumped at the sound of Sasuke's voice and smiled sweetly at him.

"I'm glad you can make it Sasuke!"

Naruto started to get annoyed, Sasuke just got here! Now they have to wait for Kakashi! Sakura won't let him eat until he is here, and he didn't get to eat ramen this morning!

"Sasuke-teme! Why are you late!?"

"Training" Sasuke sat on the blanket that Sakura sat on the plush grass.

*POOF*!

"Hello team! Sorry I'm late but I had to…"

Sakura and Naruto both jumped up and pointed their fingers at Kakashi "LIES!"

Sakura smoothed out the blanket and sat back down, dragging Naruto with.

"Now that we are all here, take a seat and let's dig in!"

As Sakura began taking out the ham sandwiches she made just for this event, she noticed a bright blue light behind the bushes where they were sitting.

Sakura gasped and asked "What was that?!"

The team ran behind the bushes where there was an old wooden well. The team slowly walked towards the well to get a better look, but immediately stopped in their tracks when they noticed a girl crawl out of it, beaten up pretty badly.

The girl looked their way, and the team gasped. They started approaching her to help. By the time they got to her, she had already passed out.

Sakura spoke before anyone "We should take her to Lady Tsunade! She needs medical attention now!"

"You're right Sakura! Let's go!" Kakashi picked up the girl with care and sprinted to the Hokage tower.

At Tsunade's office:

"Lady Tsunade! Stop napping! We need to get this paperwork done by the end of the day!"

"Shizune! I –"

"GRANDMA TSUNADE!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs while kicking open the door to Tsunade's office.

Sakura pushed Naruto out of the way so Kakashi can get through.

"SAKURA WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Ahem…" Kakashi cleared his throat as he walked towards the hokage's desk.

"I'm sorry my team destroyed your door" Peers over at Naruto. "But we found this young girl by an old well. She needs medical attention."

Shizune approached Kakashi and the sleeping girl to look over her wounds "Oh my, we need to get her to the hospital, this way! Let's go Lady Tsunade!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for all the short chapters! Hopefully this will make up for it!

I am still thinking of pairings, but I want opinions!

Please review so I know if you guys like it!

Here we go!

**Chapter 3**

"Mmmm... What a comfy bed…"

Realizing what she just said, Kagome snapped open her eyes and jolted up.

"Where am I!?"

Looking around, she noticed it looked like a hospital…

"Wait a minute…" Kagome looked at her arm, which hurt before in the well, she rotated it in circular motions.

"It doesn't hurt!"

_"Grandma Tsunade! Why won't you let us visit the girl!?"_

_"BRAT! She is still asleep! QUIET DOWN!"_

Getting out of the bed, Kagome walked towards the door where she heard the voices. She slowly slid the door open, hoping to not alarm anyone.

"Yo."

Kagome quickly jumped back and grabbed a pillow off the bed.

"AH!"

Kakashi entered the room and sat on the chair near the bed. "What are you going to do with a pillow, girl."

"GIRL!? My name is Ka-go-me! Say it with me! KA-GO-ME! Use it!" If there was one thing Kagome hated, it was when others wouldn't use her name!

As she was ranting, a blond lady walked in with a smirk on her face. "Well Kagome, we didn't know your name because you were unconscious. Tell me, what is your whole name…?"

"Higurashi, Kagome. Where am I?"

Kakashi cleared his throat, letting the Hokage know that he will explain things.

"Kagome, you are in the Village Hidden in the Leaf. My team and I found you injured by a well. Care to explain why you were in such condition?" As he is talking, he motions his team to step in the room and take a seat.

"Since you are the ones that found me… I guess I will explain my story. But since you all know my name, please introduce yourselves."

Kakashi raises his hand. "My name is Kakashi, and I am a Jounin in this village."

Kakashi motions for Naruto to speak. "Ah ha! Oh! My turn… Well my name is Naruto! I'm going to be the next Hokage someday! BELIEVE IT!"

Kagome smiles at his introduction. "I do!"

Kagome turns over to look at the girl with bubble-gum colored hair, and emerald eyes. "And you are?"

Sakura looks around nervously, not liking to be singled out. "My name is Sakura, and I am a medical-nin for the hospital. Nice to meet you Kagome"

"Nice to meet you too Sakura. Did you help heal me?" Kagome tilts her head to the side.

"Yes, along with Lady Tsunade's help."

"Well thank you Sakura!."

Kagome looks over to Sasuke, expecting his introduction. "Hn."

Kagome starts to giggle at Sasuke's response. Really, his name is Hn?

Tsunade walks over to Sasuke and elbows him in the back. "This smart-ass is Sasuke. Don't worry about him… Also, I am the Hokage of this village… My name is Tsunade. Now, can you tell us your story?"

"It is very nice to meet all of you, and thank you for helping me. It all started on my 15th birthday. I was dragged down a well by a Centipede demon with her demanding for a jewel. Afterwards, I found out I had a very important jewel within my body. I woke up a hanyou demon Inuyasha to help me kill the Centipede demon. I accidently shattered this jewel while trying to protect the small village, so Inuyasha and I set off finding the shards to complete the jewel. On the way, we found out there was a strong enemy trying to do the same thing… Inuyasha and I met some friends and were all traveling together, trying to destroy the same enemy. We finally completed the jewel a year after our adventure started. Lady Kaede and I summoned our powers to combine the jewel with my soul. Inuyasha and his past love ended up going to hell together since I had the jewel in a safe place. Naraku ended up attacking the village a few days later, which ended in a bloodshed mess. I was able to kill him with my sacred arrow, then heal my friends. Afterwards, I jumped down the same well to go back home… But it took me here…"

Looking around, Kagome can tell they were shocked… If that is the right word to even use.

Tsunade looked puzzled… "Do you have family?"

Kagome shifted uncomfortably at the question. "Yes… Well I did. Naraku was able to get down the well somehow to my home… and killed them. After we found out he could get down the well, once he came back, Lady Kaede sealed the well, so only I can go through it."

Naruto's eyes widened "Your just like me and Sasuke, we have no family either."

Kagome looked down at her feet. " I'm sorry to hear that…" Smiling sweetly, she suggested "Maybe we can all be friends then?"

Naruto jumped up for joy "BELIEVE IT!"

"Calm down Naruto, I'm not done yet!" Tsunade slapped him upside the head.

"Kagome, this jewel, what does it do?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't explain that. The jewel can give anyone a strong power, but in the wrong hands, it can only cause trouble… It would do more harm than good. That is why it worked when we combined the jewel with my soul; I have enough good to keep it dormant."

Nodding in understanding, Tsunade stands up from her position to check Kagome's vitals, "Does this jewel give you special abilities, or do you have special abilities?"

"Yep! Being a miko, I have holy power. I also trained with an Inu Lord. The jewel gave me its power when it was combined with my soul."

Kakashi raised a brow. "So you have holy chakra?"

Kagome gives Kakashi a confused look. "Chakra? I guess so."

Tsunade walks towards the door of the hospital room, turns around to face Kagome and smiles. "Well it looks like you are all good to go. I don't feel you are a threat to my village, so you will work with Team 7 to gain residency. You will be able to leave the hospital in an hour." She turns to face Kakashi. "Kakashi! You and your team are to leave and come back in an hour to pick up Kagome. Your mission is to show her around and make her feel welcomed. I feel like Kagome will be a good asset to this village."

Kagome stands up in shock "Really? I can stay?!"

"Yes Kagome."

Kagome gives everyone her normal sweet smile and bows "Thank you all"


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter 4! I hope everyone is enjoying my story so far.

From here on, it is going to get exciting!

**Chapter 4**

The hour wait to be discharged felt like an eternity to Kagome! All she could do was sit in the hospital bed and count the tiles on the ceiling.

*knock knock* "Ms. Higurashi, can I come in?"

Kagome nodded her head until she realized no one could see her. "Yep!"

"Kagome, I am just letting you know you that your paperwork is clear and you are able to leave now."

"Oh! Thank you! I am waiting on Kakashi and his… team? I'll just wait in the waiting room for them to pick me up… Can you show me where that is?"

"Yes ma'am, this way please." Stepping out of bed, Kagome followed the nurse down the hall.

Meanwhile…

"Lady Tsunade… Why did you grant Kagome residency?" Kakashi has been wanting to ask that ever since he stepped foot out of the hospital.

Tapping her chin, Tsunade thought of how to answer… "Well Kakashi, Kagome is a miko, a priestess. They live to be pure and help others, no matter what. She couldn't possibly be harmful to the village. Even then, you are going to be with her during her stay to monitor her and her abilities. Mikos also have a wonderful healing ability, possibly even stronger than mine."

Nodding his head in understanding, Kakashi turns to leave.

"Before I go, Lady Tsunade, would you like my team and I to train Kagome to be a ninja?"

"Great idea Kakashi. Let her rest for a few days before you start training. Report back to me later on."

Back at the Hospital…

Naruto runs to the reception desk and slams his hands on the table.

"I'M HERE TO SEE IF KAGOME HIGURASHI IS READY!"

Clearing her throat, the nurse looks up at Naruto and says "Naruto… you IDIOT!"

Opening his eyes, Naruto realizes who he just screamed at "Sa-Sa-Sakura! I'm sorry! I forgot you were working tonight!"

"UGH! Naruto, she is in the waiting room. Go get her and leave! I am trying to work here!"

"Thanks Sakura!"

Rushing to the waiting room, Naruto enters with a bang! Literally! He kicked open the door and looked around the room frantically for Kagome.

"Kagome! Let's get out of here! Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-teme are waiting outside!" He quickly grabs Kagome's hand and drags her out to the hall. "Bye Sakura! Wave bye Kagome" He looks at Kagome with his big toothy grin.

"Uhh… heh heh, bye Sakura, Thanks –whoa!" Before she could finish, Naruto started to drag her out of the hospital.

Sakura rubs her temples in frustration. "That Naruto… Idiot…"

Outside

"Sasuke, she looks like she could be an Uchiha. Don't you think?" Kakashi asks as he looks at his old student.

"Hn… I guess." Sasuke's eyes drift off to stare at the hospital doors.

Kakashi looks up to the sky as if daydreaming… "I think she can. The black and blue tinted hair. The pale skin… The eyes are different though."

Sasuke looks at Kakashi with a bored expression. "What are you –"

"Hey guys! Look who we got here!" Naruto yells as he approaches the guys dragging Kagome by her hand. "Where is she going to be staying?"

"Well, Naruto, we have a new apartment for you, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kagome. You will be sharing an apartment, but have separate rooms. The Hokage thought it would be better to have teams share an apartment."

Smiling up at Kakashi, Kagome says "Oh, thank you Kakashi."

"OH That's so cool! We will all be rooming together! I'll go pack immediately!"

Before Naruto could run away, Sasuke grabs the collar of his jacket and yanks him to the ground.

"Dobe, don't you think we need to take Kagome to get clothes and gear?..."

"Oh, heh heh I guess so huh."

Sasuke rolls his eyes and lets his teammate go.

"Where to?" Kagome asks.

"Let's go get you a pouch with kunai and shuriken first, on the way, I can point out shops that Sakura can take you to later on for clothing. Afterwards, we will treat you to dinner and I will show you your apartment. How's that?" Kakashi gives Kagome a small smile behind the mask. The only reason you would know he was smiling was by the way his eyes closed and made a U shape.

Kagome helps Naruto on his feet while smiling. "That sounds like a good plan Kakashi! Lead the way."

Naruto jumped up with his fist in the air. "Yeah Let's go!"

Kakashi leads the way while Naruto, Kagome, and Sasuke follow behind.

On the way, Kakashi starts to point out shops that have specific type of clothing and accessories. Taking a sharp turn left, they arrive at a weapon's shop.

"Here we are. Tenten's shop. She is a weapons expert."

"Is that so Kakashi? Interesting…"

Sasuke grabs a black pouch with a set of kunai and shuriken, and then hands it to Kagome.

"Hold the kunai… how do they feel?"

"They feel fine! I think I can handle them well. Thanks Sasuke!" Flashing him with a small smile.

"Hn…" Sasuke walks up to the counter and pays for said items.

"Hey Sasuke! Ah, a new pouch, kunai, and shuriken? Did you lose yours?"

Kagome hears the girl and walks to the counter. "Ah, you must be Tenten! My name is Kagome. I heard you are a weapons expert."

"That I am! Come to me if you ever need anything metal and sharp! I can sharpen any weapon and answer any question dealing with weapons! Are these for you?"

"They are actually! I am new to this village, and now a new member of Kakashi's team."

"Oh, well then I'll give you guys a discount on these! Welcome to the village, Kagome!"

Bowing, Kagome says, "Oh, thank you! I appreciate it Tenten."

Tenten then waves Kagome off. "Oh. No problem! Just stop by anytime now! Have a good night!"

With the team walking out, they notice Sakura down the road.

Waving trying to get Sakura's attention, Naruto starts to scream "Hey Sakura! Come eat dinner with us! We are going to get ramen to go!"

Sasuke rolls his eyes "Dobe… How do you know Kagome wants ramen for dinner… Shouldn't we let her pick since we are treating HER to dinner… Not you."

"Well I can tell Kagome is a ramen person! She is just really nice!"

"Thanks Naruto, ramen sounds good actually." As she looks at Sasuke she smiles and grabs his hand.

"We better catch up before we lose him!" She begins to run after Naruto, who ran to get Sakura.

Sakura quickly turns around and punches Naruto smack on the forehead.

"SAKURA! What was that fooooor?!" Naruto falls to the ground, now holding his injured head.

Taking out a little piece of paper, Sakura scribbles an address on it and hands it over to Naruto.

"NARUTO! You go get the ramen and meet us at this address! We are going to take Kagome there! She must be exhausted after today. After all, even though her injuries are healed, she will still be sore for a few days!"

Nodding his head in agreement, Naruto stands up and waves at his team. "I got this! You guys can count on me for dinner! Believe it!"

Sasuke shoves his hands in his pockets and begins to walk away. "Make it fast, Dobe."

Sakura turns to Kagome and smiles "Let's go, I want you to see your room!"

"Ahem… Before you guys go, you will need these." Kakashi takes out 4 keys, handing one to each person.

Sakura gives Kakashi a confusing look. "Kakashi-sensei, are you not coming with us?"

"I will not be joining you for dinner, but I will meet up with you guys tomorrow to meet the rest of the rookie 9 for basic training. Same place, same time. Kagome, you will not be training for a few days to rest. Lady Tsunade's orders."

Kagome frowns at the idea of just sitting there watching the rest of her new friends train, while she sits under the tree and relaxes…

Looking up at Kakashi, "I guess I will have to listen to those orders, huh?"

"Sadly, but that is ok. You and I can just sit under a tree and relax while they slave away." Kakashi then smiles at the shocked faces of his students and the giggle that came from Kagome.

"You guys look terrified, is he that bad?"

They all nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all the reviews! I am glad you guys like the story so far. I have a different writing technique than most, so I was a bit worried.

Also to the questions about the importance to Kagome having Holy Chakra, in this story, she is the only user of Holy Chakra. No one else has it.

Pairing opinions would be nice!

Here we go! Enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

Sakura, Sasuke, and Kagome walked up the stairs of the building to the 3rd floor. Looking at the sheet of paper, Sasuke points to the left.

"Ours should be that way." Looking at both the girls, noticing they didn't move, he decides to lead the way.

Speeding up to catch up with Sasuke, Sakura links her arm around his. "I wonder if we will get our own room. What do you think Sasuke-kuuun?"

Ignoring the fact that Sakura is being extra flirtatious, he takes out his key and unlocks the door.

"Whoa, this looks bigger on the inside!" Pushing Sakura and Sasuke out of the way, Kagome runs to the middle of the living room and twirls around. "This is great guys, isn't it?!"

_There are four rooms! I wonder which Sasuke will pick! I want the one right across his so I can see him when his door is open!_ Pulling Sasuke to the hallway, she points at the four doors. "Sasuke, which one do you want?"

Shaking off Sakura's linked arm, Sasuke walks over to the room to the right, furthest down the hall, then steps inside and closes the door.

Well that answers it! This one is mine! Running over to the room across Sasuke's, she places a pink ribbon on the door knob, indicating it was hers.

"Kagome! Which room do you want?" Walking over to Kagome, she notices Kagome spacing out, looking out the window. "Kagome… Kagome! Are you ok?"

Jumping up from Sakura startling her, she says "Oh, yes sorry Sakura! What did you say? I spaced out…"

"Uhm, it's ok. Which room do you want? Go pick it out while I look to see if we need to stock up on food for tomorrow. Oh, and mine is the one with the pink ribbon!"

"Kay!" Skipping over to the hallway, Kagome immediately knows which room she wants. Waltzing over to the last door on the right, she opens it up and quietly closes it. _This is perfect I'll be right next to Sakura's room, too. What privacy!_ Turning around, she gasps and nearly backs up into the door covering her eyes. Right in front of her is a shirtless Uchiha.

"What are you doing in here…?"

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know this room was taken!" Kagome begins to fidget with the door, trying to find the doorknob, which apparently chose the perfect moment to hide. _Where is it!?_

_Sigh_… Walking over to Kagome, Sasuke gently pushes her out of the way to open the door. "There…"

"Th-thanks Sasuke. Sorry. I didn't know you picked this room."

"Hn."

Scrambling out of the room, Kagome quickly reaches another door. The door right next to Sasuke's. _Please don't be taken! _Opening the door, she notices it is empty. _YES! Oh, and a bathroom! I could use a shower right now, too!_ Stepping into the bathroom, she leans over the tub to turn on the shower. Ah, warm water. Smiling in contentment, she sheds her clothes and climbs into the shower.

"Hey guys! I'm back with dinner!" Naruto slams open the door with the biggest 'I have ramen' smile he has given that day! Probably because this is the first time today that he is eating ramen!

"Naruto! Easy on the door! This is a new apartment and we don't need you damaging anything! Just put the food on the table."

Walking out of his room, Sasuke hears Sakura lecturing Naruto once again today. He must be back with food. _About time._

Right as Sasuke was about to enter the living room, he hears the door to his left open up. He turns around to look at who it was. And boy was he shocked.

_That was so relaxing! I needed that shower._ Too bad I don't have an extra change of clothes… Maybe Sakura can lend me some tomorrow when we go shopping. Finished brushing her hair, she walks to her door and opens it, hearing Naruto yell that he was back_. I could sure use something to eat!_

Stepping out of her room, she notices a familiar face stare at her. "Oh, Hi Sasuke. Sorry about earlier."

"Hn. It's fine."

With Sasuke staring at her, she shifts uncomfortably. "Uh, Sasuke, are you ok?"

"Uh, yeah." _She's beautiful. I didn't notice before..._

Naruto barges into the hallway grabbing both Sasuke and Kagome's arm. "C'monnnn guys! Sakura won't let me eat until everyone is at the table. Let's go!"

"Ha ha, ok Naruto!" Kagome follows Naruto, not because she has a choice or anything with the death grip he currently has on her arm. Sitting down at the table where there is already a bowl of the delicious soup, she looks around to make sure everyone else sat down before she digs in. "Thanks Naruto!"

"Ah man! This is delicious! I haven't had ramen all day!" Naruto eats the noodles right out of the bowl, juice flying everywhere as he slurps.

"Dobe, can't you eat without getting your food on us…"

Sakura's face begins to turn red, indicating that she was angry and about to pop! "NARUTO!" Before she could say another word, everyone turns over to look at Kagome who was… Giggling? Giggling at how disgusting Naruto's manners were?

Sasuke and Sakura both thought _Does she really find this amusing!?_

Standing up and pointing at Kagome, Naruto shouts "Ha! See I told you guys Kagome was sweet! She doesn't mind my eating habits…" then sits down and continues to eat his ramen, but a bit neater this time just so he didn't anger his other friends_. I can see Kagome and I being good friends…_

Noticing everyone finished their ramen, Sakura stood up and collected the bowls. "We should probably go to bed now, we have training early in the morning. Even though Kakashi is always late, a good ninja shows up on-time no matter what."

Kagome stands up and begins to walk towards her room. "I think your right Sakura. By the way Kakashi made it sound, you guys will need the rest. Have a good night guys!"

Naruto jumps up and runs past Kagome. "Hey! Look my room is across from you, Kagome! Yeah! Well good night guys!"

Standing up to go to his room, Sasuke nods at Kagome and Naruto, meaning 'good night'. Then enters his room and closes the door.

Looking worried, Kagome turns to Sakura and Naruto. "Is he always like that?"

Sakura nods.

"But don't worry about the teme." Naruto pats Kagome's shoulder, then goes to his room.

"Good night, Kagome."

"Good night Sakura. See you in the morning."


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews, guys! I really appreciate and look forward to them. This chapter is a bit longer.

Again on the pairings, I have several ideas of who to pair who with. I just want to know what my loyal readers look forward to! Have a great week everyone! The next chapter will be out very soon :)

Enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

Stretching her arms, Kagome decides it is time to wake up. Since she was use to waking up when the sun rises, it was just too difficult to stay in bed and sleep in.

Kagome started to make her bed when she came up with an idea. Since her new team had to train today, she decided to make them all breakfast! Rushing out of her room, she peered down the hallway to see if anyone was awake_. All of their doors are closed, they must still be asleep! Great!_

Shuffling into the kitchen, she opens the fridge. Kagome was quickly disappointed. The only thing the fridge had were a dozen eggs and a gallon of milk. _Oh well! I will have to make do with this!_

Taking out a skillet, she cracks the eggs and begins to whisk them in the pan. Scrambled eggs it is! Then she takes out four glasses and pours milk in each one. Walking to the table, she sets the four spaces and places a glass of milk in front of each spot.

Walking down the wall, Kagome knocks on each door. "Guys! Wake up! I have breakfast for you."

Naruto was first to rush out of his room, hoping it was ramen. "RAMEN!"

Sakura was second, hearing Naruto shout. She walks over to Naruto and slaps him upside the head. "You idiot! Who eats ramen this early!"

Rubbing his sore head, he glares at Sakura. "I do!"

Smiling at her friends, she sets down the pan of eggs on the table. "Dig in! I know it isn't much, but it's all we have for now. We will have to go shopping after your training."

Sasuke walks up to the table and takes the last open seat. "Hn."

"Good morning Sasuke-kunnnnn! Here, let me help you!"

Sakura leans over and fills his plate up with eggs. Then serves Kagome, before herself.

"Hey! What about me!" Naruto looks at Sakura with puppy eyes.

"You could serve yourself! You beat everyone to the table."

Scooping up the last bit of eggs, Naruto finally digs in. "MMM! Kagome! This is amazing! You are a great cook!"

Sakura gives Naruto a puzzled look. "Naruto, it's just eggs…" Taking a small bit of the eggs, Sakura widens her eyes. "Wow! It is good!"

Sakura and Naruto both look over at Sasuke to see his reaction, only to see his plate empty. Sasuke glares at the two then says "What…? It was good…"

Everyone then looked over at Kagome who had a smile on her face while she ate. "Well I'm glad you all enjoyed the food! Let's hurry and eat so we can get going!"

Sasuke, who finished first, waited until everyone else had empty plates. He then picked up all the empty dishes and put them in the sink to wash later.

Kagome walked up to Sasuke and pat his shoulder. "Thanks for clearing the table Sasuke!"

Looking over at the raven-haired girl, Sasuke gave a small smirk and nodded. "You cooked, so the least we could do is help clean up."

Naruto jumped up and grabbed Kagome's arm. "Alright, let's go! I'll show you where we meet up!"

The team exited their new apartment and walked to their destination.

By the Bridge – Meeting spot

Looking around, Sakura noticed their sensei was late again. "Well, since he's late as usual –"

POOF!

"Hello team. Before we go to the training ground, I have something for Kagome." Kakashi then hands Kagome a large black bag.

Kagome gives her sensei a confused look. "Uhm, what is this Kakashi?"

"Well Kagome, those are scrolls. Since you will not be training, I figured it would be beneficial for you to read on the history of the village, and the ways of a ninja. They are just the basics, but without the basics, you couldn't master Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, and Taijutsu. Well team, are you ready?"

The rest of team 7 still had wide eyes and open jaws. Kakashi raises an eyebrow at them. "What is the matter?"

Sakura decides to speak."Ka-Kakashi-sensei?! You're actually on time!"

"Well, yes. This is an important occasion. Now, let's get going to meet up with the other teams."

Training Ground

"AH HA LEE! We are the first team to arrive at the training grounds! HOW YOUTHFUL!"

"YES GAI-SENSEI! Let's do push-ups until the other team arrives!" Plopping on the ground, Lee begins his push-ups. _1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12-13_

"OH MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT! I WILL JOIN YOU!" Sitting down next to his student, Gai begins doing push-ups, but at a faster rate, hoping to catch up with Lee.

Neji stares at his 'youthful' sensei and team member in disgust. "Must you two really embarrass yourselves in public?"

"Join us Neji!" Lee and Gai look at each other with tears flowing from their eyes from saying the same thing at the same time.

"OH LEE YOU ARE GROWING UP SO WELL! I AM SO PROUD OF YOU!" Leaving his push-up position, Gai gives Lee his signature thumbs up.

"OH GAI-SENSEI! THANK YOU!"

Walking away from the scene, Neji speaks over his shoulder. "Tenten, let's go spar somewhere… else."

"Uh, yeah I agree with you Neji…" Tenten nods and follows Neji deeper into the field.

_120-121-122-123-124-125_

Nudging Sakura with her elbow, Kagome whispers "Sakura… Did they start training without the rest of the teams?"

Shaking her head, Sakura replies "Nope. That's just how they are. You'll see what I mean when we introduce you."

Smiling over at Sakura, Kagome walks over to a tree and sits in the shade.

Finally noticing Team 7, Lee jumps up and rushes over to Sakura. "OH! Hello my Blossom! You are looking very youthful day!"

"Aheh, thanks Lee." Motioning over to the figure sitting under the tree, Sakura says "This is Kagome. She is new to our team."

"Ah how wonderful! Hello Kagome, I am Rock Lee, but you may call me Lee!"

After hearing their loud member speak, Neji and Tenten decide to come back, hoping the other teams arrived.

"Ah! And here is the rest of my team!" Lee points at Tenten, "This is Tenten! She is a weapons expert."

Tenten waves at Kagome. "Oh, hey Kagome. It's good to see you again."

Kagome returns the wave and smiles at Tenten. "Good to see you again as well, Tenten"

Lee grabs Neji's arm to pull him closer to the group. "And this here is Neji! My forever rival!"

"It's nice to meet you, Neji. My name is Kagome."

Slightly bowing his head, Neji agrees. "Yes, nice to meet you as well, Kagome."

ARRRRUFF!

Not even a few seconds after hearing the noise, Kagome gets knocked to the ground. After catching her breath and rubbing her now sore head, she looks up at her attacker, only to notice it was a dog. A cute white fluffy dog! With ears! Oh how Kagome loves ears.

"Oh you are so cute! What is your name, boy?" Kagome starts to rub the dog's giant ears. Said dog then fell to the ground and rolled over, revealing a white belly. "You just want your belly rubbed, don'tcha!" Kagome starts to scratch the dogs belly.

"Aye! What do you think you're doing to Akamaru?!"

Looking over to the person who yelled at her, Kagome removes her hands from the dog.

"Akamaru? Is that his name?"

Kiba crosses his arms and glares at the girl. "Well, duh girl. Are you deaf?"

Moving Akamaru to the side, Kagome stands up and walks over to the boy. "Who do you think you are yelling at me for no reason? Akamaru came over to me on his own! And don't call me girl! I have a name you know! It's Kagome! Who are you anyway?" The whole time she is lecturing Kiba, she is also poking him in the chest with her index finger.

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka! And I am Akamaru's master!"

Looking up at Kiba with apologetic eyes, she says "Oh… Well I'm sorry then. Like I said, I'm Kagome and I am a new member of Team Kakashi… Mind if I go pet Akamaru?"

_She's kinda cute… Maybe I shouldn't of been rough with her…_ Kiba shifts uncomfortably. "Uhh, yeah sure. Sorry for being rough before. I just didn't know you."

Kagome smiles brightly. "Oh no problem! I understand." Kagome then runs over to Akamaru and continues petting his fluffy ears.

After witnessing the scene, Hinata and Shino walk over to Kagome to introduce themselves.

"Uhm… H-hi. My name i-is Hinata. A-and this is Sh-Shino. We a-are on the s-same team as K-Kiba. I-it's nice to m-meet you, K-Kagome."

Looking up to the shy girl and covered boy, Kagome smiles. "It is nice to meet you both also. Come sit down in the shade!" Patting the spot next to her. "Might as well relax before you start training!"

Before Hinata could move, she noticed the spot next to Kagome was immediately taken by someone.

"Ugh, what a drag. The perfect day to cloud watch, and we have to train…"

Kagome then stares at the boy who was lying next to her. "Hi… My name is Kagome. Are you going to introduce yourself, or do you just go lying next to anyone?"

Opening one eye to look over at the girl.

_Kagome, huh? She's not bad looking._ "I'm Shikamaru. Sorry to take this spot, but it is perfect for cloud watching."

"No problem. Hinata can sit here." Patting the other side of her, Kagome motions for Hinata to take a seat.

After Hinata sits down, there is suddenly a loud squeal.

"EEEEEEEEEEK SASUKE-KUNNNN! Aren't you glad we get to train together!"

Kagome looked over her shoulder where the noise was coming from and nearly died laughing! There was a blond girl latched onto Sasuke's back yelling in his ear.

_Poor Sasuke! He looks like he needs help…_

Walking over to Sasuke, Kagome pokes the girl on his back. "Ahem, Hi! My name is Kagome. I am a new member of Team Kakashi."

"Oh. Hi. I'm Ino! Sasuke's girlfriend!" Ino smiles at Kagome while pinching Sasuke's cheek. "Isn't he just a cutie!?"

Sakura then drags Ino off of Sasuke. "Ino-Pig! He's not yours!"

While the bickering between the girls happened, Sasuke slightly bowed his head. "Thanks Kagome."

Kagome waved him off "No problem! It looked like you needed help…" Walking back to her spot by Shikamaru and Hinata, she noticed there was a new person…

"Shikamaru just mentioned you. You must be Kagome. I'm Chouji." Taking out a bag of chips, he starts to munch down before training. Looking back over to Kagome, he blushes and says "Want some? I usually don't offer anyone, but Shikamaru said you were nice. And you're kind of pretty."

"Oh, no thank you! Maybe next time though." Kagome sits down and starts to read her scrolls.

Kakashi walked towards the large group of Rookie nine and Team Gai. "Ahem. Well, we are going to get started. Today we are going to train with a person we aren't use to working with. To be in a team, you need to work with your teammates. Since you all have progressed, any of you could be put on a team with a different person then you are use to. Here is who you will be up against.. Tenten and Sakura. Chouji and Neji. Kiba and Sasuke. Ino and Naruto. Lee and and Hinata. Shikamaru and Shino. Alright. Go."

Later that Evening

_Finally! I read all the scrolls…_ Stretching from her position on the grass patch, Kagome looks over at her new sensei. Hmm, he's been reading that orange book for a while now… Looking towards the sky, she had to guess it was getting late. The sky started to get a pink and orange hue.

Looking back over to Kakashi, she asks "Kakashi, how long do they train for?"

"Hm?" Looking over at Kagome, Kakashi says "Well, they should be coming back any minute now."

As if it were planned, everyone suddenly appeared next to them. Neji was the first to speak. "Kakashi-sensei, we are done for today."

"Well then you are all dismissed. Return here tomorrow. Same time. I think we should have a get together to welcome Kagome."

Lee was the next to speak. "OH KAKASHI-SENSEI! WHAT A GREAT IDEA! A WELCOME PARTY FOR THE YOUTHFUL KAGOME!"

Kagome stands up and dusts off her clothes. "Thanks guys!"

"Alright guys. Meet here at noon. Please bring something. We will have a picnic and relax. This is the perfect chance to get to know eachother." After everyone nodded, Kakashi poofed out of distance.

Kagome starts to walk back to their apartment. Looking over her shoulder, she yells "Bye guys! See you tomorrow!"


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the wait everyone! I wanted to revise a few of my chapters, this being one of them. I hope you guys enjoy Chapter 7 of "A New Beginning".

I still want your opinion on who to pair who with… I'm not putting the next chapter up until I get some more ideas/reviews. Like I said before, I have an idea of who to pair, but I want to know what my audience wants to read.

Thank you to my fans who have reviewed, followed, and favorited this story and my other story "Valentine's Day". I love celebrating Valentine's Day and White Day, so I thought I would give my fans a Valentine's Day gift, by writing that!

Let's get on with the story! Enjoy :D

**Chapter 7**

The morning for Team Kakashi started out early and hectic. Since they didn't have any food, they have been eating out. Mostly ramen, because of you know who. So while the ladies went shopping for food (and clothes for Kagome), the boys had the task of cleaning the whole apartment. By themselves.

At The Apartment

Grabbing a bag to pick up all the trash in the living room, frustrated Naruto says "Man Sasuke! Why do we have to stay inside and clean, and the girls get to go out?"

Glaring at the blond, Sasuke says "Because Naruto, they needed to get clothes for Kagome. Then they are stopping at the market so we have food to make for the picnic."

Before exiting the apartment with the trash in-hand, Naruto turns around and shouts "Fine, but I'm not doing the bathroom!"

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke strolls down to the end of the hallway to the bathroom. "Dobe…"

With The Girls

Picking up a blue tank top, Kagome turns to Sakura and says "These clothes are a bit different… I guess I am just use to my miko outfit."

Taking the shirt that Kagome had, Sakura puts it against Kagome's body. "Well, I'm not sure if we can get something like your miko outfit. But I like this shirt! It matches your eyes. Let's get a few of these" Sakura puts the shirts into a bag and drags Kagome over to the pants section.

Kagome's eyes widen as she recognizes a pair of pants. They look just like Sesshomaru's hakama, but black!

Noticing what Kagome was looking at, Sakura grabbed the pants off the shelf and handed it to Kagome. "Kagome, that is perfect for you!"

Nodding her head in agreement, Kagome grabs a few extra pairs and continues moving on.

Looking around, Kagome says "Maybe I should get a pair of capris for warmer weather though…" Walking over to a black pair of cargo capris, she picks them up and puts them against her waist. "What do you think of these, Sakura?"

"Perfect! Grab a few of those. Let's get you a jacket and maybe a few netted shirts to go over your tank top."

1 Hour Later

Kagome and Sakura walked out of the shop. Kagome smiles as she looks into her bags. _Wow, I got tank tops, long-sleeve shirts, short-sleeve shirts, fish-net shirts, cargo capris, hakamas, black boots, black flats, and a black jacket! I sure wasn't imagining getting this much_!

"Alright, Kagome! Let's go get some groceries. We still have a few hours, so we have time to bake something."

Kagome closes all of her bags and catches up with Sakura. "Sounds good!"

Back At The Apartment

"Finally! I finished my half… Hey Sasuke-teme! Did you finish yet?"

Walking towards the living room, Sasuke says "I've been done. You just now finished, Dobe?"

Rushing over to get in his face, Naruto yells "HEY –"

"We're home!" Kagome enters the apartment and drops her stuff by the doorway, then stares at the boys. "Uhm, is this a bad time?"

Both boys look at Kagome, and then at each other, realizing they must be in an awkward position, they both quickly separate. Both Naruto and Sasuke are now facing in different directions with their arms crossed. Naruto was first to speak. "No! I was just about to tell Sasuke to shut up! Anyways, how did shopping go? It looks like you have a lot of stuff, Kagome."

Looking at all the bags on the floor, Kagome blushes. "Yeah, Sakura and I found a lot of neat stuff! I didn't realize the selection of clothing was that big! Sakura is coming up the stairs right now. Naruto, will you help her with the groceries? I am going to put these in my room, then I'll come help."

"Sure thing!" Naruto then rushes out of the apartment.

Kagome leans down to pick up her bags, but quickly notices they aren't on the ground anymore. Looking up, she sees Sasuke walking towards her room, but not empty handed. Sasuke is carrying her bags for her! Rushing to get in front of him, Kagome opens her door so he could get in the room.

"Thanks Sasuke. I really appreciate it! You can just put those on the bed if you'd like."

After putting the clothes on the bed, Sasuke takes a look at her room. _Hn, she keeps her room pretty clean._

Looking over at Kagome, he saw something… different. Her clothes… She was wearing a new outfit today. Since it was warm outside, she decided to wear her black cargo capris, blue tank top, with her fish-net shirt over her tank top. She also wore her black leather flats. _Cute…_

Walking over to Sasuke, Kagome puts her hand over his forehead to check his temperature. "Sasuke, are you ok? Your face is a bit red, and you spaced out…"

Snapping out of his thoughts, he looks Kagome in the eyes. Smirking, he replies "Yeah, Kagome. I'm alright."

_He's smiling? I've never seen him smile before!_ Kagome quickly backs away to put space between them. Clearing her throat, Kagome says "Well, I'm going to go… help Sakura." Bowing her head, she adds "Thanks again Sasuke!" Kagome rushes out of her room into the kitchen.

_Hmm… Did I make her nervous? What do I feel for this girl…?_ Shaking his head, Sasuke walks out of Kagome's room, and into the kitchen where his team was.

_Boy am I glad I got out of that situation! I don't want to fall for another guy!_ Grabbing a cupcake pan from the cabinet, and sits it on the counter. "Sakura, would you like to help me with the cupcakes?"

Sakura nods and grabs and apron, then hands an apron to Kagome.

"Thanks Sakura."

Noon

Most of the teams were already at the training ground. There was a large blanket placed under a shady spot under a tree. Most of the food were placed in the middle of the blanket everyone could grab food easily. Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji brought potato chips (Thanks to Chouji). Hinata, Shino, and Kiba/Akamaru brought green tea and dango. Neji, Lee, and Tenten brought deli sandwiches (Thanks to Lee). And Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Kagome brought cupcakes (Didn't see that coming, huh?).

Everyone sat down in a big circle surrounding the food. The order was Sasuke, Kagome, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Gai, then Kakashi.

Wiping the drool from his face, Naruto asks "Hey guys, can we dig in? I'm starving!"

Kagome looks at all the girls, who the nod towards her. She grabs the stack of plates, keeps one for her, and then hands the stack to Sasuke, who then does the same thing, but hands it to Kakashi. So on, and so forth. Once everyone has a plate, Kagome says "Dig in everyone!"

Kagome reaches over to grab a cupcake, but her hand brushes against another hand. Kagome looks at the owner of the hand and blushes. "Sorry, go ahead."

Shikamaru grabs a cupcake and puts it on Kagome's plate. "You made them, you get the first one." What is this I'm feeling? _Ugh, what a drag_…

Kagome smiles at Shikamaru. "Thanks!"

"Ahem…" Everyone looks over at Kakashi. "Well, since Kagome is new, we are going to go from person to person, and introducing ourselves. We know Kagome knows your names, but that is really all she knows about some of you." Kakashi looks at Kagome. "Kagome, would you like to start?"

"Sure! My name is Kagome, and I'm 16. I am a miko, which is like a priestess. I'm actually not from this area. More like time."

"How could you not be from this time? Isn't that like… impossible?"

Kagome looks over at Ino and nods her head. "It's supposed to be. But I travelled here from an abandoned well. The well was on my family's shrine. One day I fell into it and ended up 500 years into the past, where I eventually started a quest to complete a rare jewel. There, I found out I was a miko, and had strong holy abilities… Which you call jutsus, right?" Kagome looks at Kakashi for confirmation. Kakashi nods his head, and Kagome continues.

"During my quest, my family was murdered by an enemy. After the enemy was defeated, I was planning to go back to my time, but the well took me here instead…" Kagome's eyes started to water. "Before my family was murdered, I had a mom, gramps, and a little brother. Oh! And my fat cat, Buyo." _I wonder if he's still around…_

"Anyways, my favorite color is blue. I enjoy being around kids and animals. When I was in the past, I became friends with a kit named Shippo! He's a young fox demon; he was like a son to me."

Naruto looked at Kagome from the corner of his eyes when Kagome mentioned fox demon. _I'll have to ask her about that later…_

"That's basically it!" Kagome looked around the group to see surprised faces. Talk about Deja vu… Kakashi and the others did the same thing!

"Alright. Nice job Kagome. Sasuke, you're next."

"My name is Sasuke. I'm 16." _Might as well tell her… She would find out anyway._ "My family was murdered as well. I don't like a lot of things…" Sasuke cleared his throat, letting Kakashi know he was finished.

"I guess I'm next." Kakashi cleared his throat. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. I am the captain of Team 7. Alright Gai, I think it's your turn."

Kagome gave Kakashi a confused look… But he didn't even introduce himself… Noticing the direction Kagome was looking, Sasuke spoke up "Don't worry. He did almost the same thing when we first met him." Kagome nods. "Gotcha."

"Alright! My name is Might Gai, and I am the youthful captain of Team Gai! Lee, my youthful student, it is your turn."

Lee smiles brightly at his sensei. "Alright, Gai-Sensei! My name is Rock Lee and I am 17. I like to be with my friends and train hard every day! It is my passion to be a great shinobi with only knowing Taijutsu! Tenten, It is now your turn!"

"My name is Tenten, and I am also 17. My favorite thing to do is sharpen and polish my weapons. I am a weapons expert." Tenten gestures at Neji, indicating that she is done and it is his turn.

"I am Neji Hyuuga, and I am part of Team Gai. I like to train and better my skills. I have a Kekki Genkai called the Byakugan".

While Neji was talking, Kagome noticed a strange aura coming off of him. Narrowing her eyes, she noticed it was coming off of his forehead. _A curse…? Why does he have a curse seal on his forehead?_

Hinata started to speak, since Neji went silent. "M-my name is Hinata Hyuuga. –"

Interrupting Hinata, Kagome asks, "How are you and Neji related? Do you have the Kekki Genkai as well?"

"Neji a-and I are cousins. A-and yes, I also have B-Byakugan." Hinata looks at the ground and blushes from the attention. "I like t-to train with m-my team. They h-help me get s-stronger. I-I am glad to m-meet you, Kagome."

"Alright, my turn! My name is Kiba Inuzuka, and this here," Kiba pats Akamaru. "Is Akamaru. We are always together. We like to train and go on missions. We like to play Frisbee, but lately Akamaru has been breaking it." Akamaru whined when Kiba mentioned the broken frisbee. "That's basically it!"

Shino took this as his turn to introduce himself. "My name is Shino, and I am an insect user."

Kagome tilted her head, indicating she was confused. "An insect user?"

Shino nodded his head, and then made a few quick hand signs. A bright blue butterfly appeared in front of Kagome, and landed right beside her ear. Kagome giggled and tapped the butterfly's wings.

"That is awesome, Shino!"

Shikamaru sighed. "My name is Shikamaru Nara… I am on team Asuma."

Chouji interrupted Shikamaru. "Speaking of Asuma, where is he?" Ino bursted out into a giggling fit. "He is on a DATE with Kurenai-sensei!"

Shikamaru clears his throat. "Anyways, as I was saying. I am on team Asuma. My favorite thing to do is lie on a nice patch of grass and watch as the clouds roam the sky… That's me."

"Good job, Shika! My name is Chouji, and I love food! My favorite food is Barbeque. Another favorite is when Naruto, Shika, and I go eat ramen at Ichiraku. It's nice to meet you, Kagome."

"Goody! It's my turn. I'm sure you have already heard wonderful things about me, Kagome! My name is Ino, the prettiest girl in Kohona, and Sasuke's girl!"

Everyone in the group, except for Kagome, rolls their eyes at Ino's introduction. She was always full of herself.

"I am a medical-nin, but also help my mom with her flower shop during my time off. I'm sure we will be wonderful friends Kagome!"

Kagome nods her head. "heh heh, I think so too, Ino…"

Sakura puts the cupcake she was currently eating on her plate. "Well Kagome, you already know me. I am Sakura, on team Kakashi. I am also a medical-nin, trained by Lady Tsunade herself. I love my job! Oh, and my rival is Ino!" Sakura glares at Ino. "She is also not Sasuke's girlfriend… She just likes to pretend!"

"Zip it, Sakura! Get over yourself!"

Kakashi waves his hand at the girls. "Hey now… Let's not start something you two can't finish. Naruto, I think you are last to introduce youself."

Naruto waits for Sakura and Ino to finish their bickering. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I am going to be the next Hokage someday. I love to eat ramen and train with Pervy-sage."

"I'm sure you'll be the next Hokage, Naruto! It was very nice to meet you all." The butterfly that was once on Kagome's head, fluttered away as she did a small bow to everyone. Smiling at the group, Kagome says, "I'm sure we will be great friends!"

Chouji throws his fist into the air. "Well, let's eat this amazing food!"

Ok guys! How was the chapter? What was the best thing about this chapter? What was the worst? I want to know what my readers enjoy reading! I know and understand that these chapters are a bit slow, but I want you to know how I see the characters. Trust me, the chapters get much better :D Please review! Thanks guys!


End file.
